From the conventional art, a plurality of electronic components which generate heat are mounted to a printed circuit board used for a power supply device, etc., so that a plurality of methods of improving a heat radiating property has been considered. For example, a configuration in which a circuit board is placed on a heat radiating plate is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-153722.